Shane Collins
}|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |label = Red Eagle/Gorilla/Whale Ranger |homeworld= Earth |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers Royal Beast |casts = Dwight A. Kinzer |firstepisode = Choo-Choo! Ninja Strike Departing |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |complex2 = |-|1= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Red Eagle Ranger |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Red Gorilla Ranger |-|3= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Red Whale Ranger (II) |-|4= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Red Humanimal Ranger }} 1= "King Of The Sky, Red Eagle!" |-| 2= "King Of The Jungle, Red Gorilla!" |-| 3= "King Of The Kings, Red Whale!" |-| 4= "King Of Faunation, Red Humanimal!" Shane Collins '''becomes '''Red Eagle Ranger and later, alternatively, Red Gorilla Ranger.After inheriting Cetus' will alongside the Whale Gun, he becomes the second Red Whale Ranger. Biography Shane Collins is a young zoologist with empathy for humans and animals alike who can transform into Red Eagle. During his childhood, he got lost in a forest during a stormy night after running away from his home due to a scuffle with his parents and was rescued by a mysterious eagle Humanimal who presented him with a cube known as the Royal Cube, which he kept as a good luck charm. Years later, Shane discovers a massive structure known as the Link Cube which serves as the gateway between Earth and Faunation, and uses the Royal Cube to travel to the other side, where he meets the other Royal Beast Rangers for the first time. Once back on Earth, the Royal Cubes in his and the other Royal Beast Rangers' possession transform into the Royal Morpher to help them fend off the Players' first attack, but with the Link Cube destroyed and the sixth Royal Cube gone missing, the other Royal Beast Rangers end up stranded on Earth and Shane decides to shelter them. Shane later discovers that his vision has increased to superhuman levels after he became a Ranger, allowing him to see further and dodge faster. With the help of the gorilla Humanimal Kong, Shane gains the ability to transform from Red Eagle into Red Gorilla. As the King of the Sky Red Eagle, Shane's Wild Release mode grants him a pair of eagle wings on his arms which allow him to fly and strike enemies from above at high speed. He also possess the Eagle Blade, which can extend and be used like a whip as well as allow him to perform the finishing move Eagle Spinning Slash. As the King of the Jungle Red Gorilla, Shane assumes a largely muscular form with far more physical strength that can also produce a powerful wind from his nostrils. Ranger Powers - Wild Release= In Wild Release mode, Red Eagle gains a pair of wings that grant him the power of high speed flight that can cover many city blocks. He also gains enhanced kicks, mimicking how an Eagle uses its talons to catch its prey, along with the ability to generate gusts of wind or light himself on fire like a Phoenix before slamming into an opponent. Arsenal *Royal Morpher *Royal Beast Slasher *Eagle Blade Mecha *Eagle Royalzord }} - Red Gorilla= Red Gorilla is Shane's second Ranger form which he gains thanks to the gorilla Humanimal, Kong, who transferred his Humanimal power to him in order to save his life. Shane activates this form by lifting up his visor, exposing a secondary visor underneath and changing the emblem on his tunic from an eagle to a gorilla. Alternately, Shane can directly transform into Red Gorilla from his civilian form. - Wild Release= In Wild Release mode, Red Gorilla's arms and upper torso become considerably larger and more muscular; greatly boosting his strength and punching power. He can also blow hurricane force winds from his nose or swing from the Eagle Blade like a vine. Arsenal *Royal Morpher *Royal Beast Slasher *Eagle Blade Mecha *Gorilla Royalzord Attacks *'Gorillariat': Swinging on the Eagle Blade like a vine, Red Gorilla lariats his opponent. *'Big Fist': Combining his energy with that of the other Rangers, Red Gorilla manifests a giant fist from their combined Humanimal power which he then smashes down onto the enemy. *'Beast Shoot': After pressing the trigger on the Royal Beast Slasher to charge up its energy, Red Gorilla shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Royal Beast Slasher's normal projectile but larger and more solid. }} - Red Whale= Arsenal *Royal Morpher *Whale Gun *Royal Beast Slasher *Eagle Blade Mecha *Whale Royalzord Attacks *''to be added'' - Red Humanimal= Arsenal *Royal Morpher *Whale Gun *Royal Beast Slasher *Eagle Blade Mecha *Eagle Royalzord *Gorilla Royalzord *Whale Royalzord Attacks *''to be added'' - Wild Force Yellow Eagle Ranger= This transformation is possible thanks to the Yellow Eagle Crystal fusing with the Royal Morpher . }} Ranger Keys , into Red Eagle Ranger. - Red Gorilla Ranger= The Red Gorilla Ranger Key is a Royal Beast Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of Royal Beast Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one,into Red Gorilla Ranger. - Red Whale Ranger= The Red Whale Ranger Key is a Royal Beast Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of Royal Beast Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one,into Red Whale Ranger. - Red Humanimal Ranger= The Red Humanimal Ranger Key is a Royal Beast Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of Royal Beast Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one,into Red Humanimal Ranger. }} Gallery Zyuohh-red.png|A female version of Red Eagle Ranger seen in Power Rangers Super Megaforce ZyuohGorrilla.png|A female version of Red Gorilla Ranger seen in Power Rangers Super Megaforce ZyuoWhalefemale.png|A female version of Red Whale Ranger seen in Power Rangers Super Megaforce Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Shane Collins is portrayed by Dwight A. Kinzer . Notes See also * - his counterpart in Category:Power Rangers Royal Beast Category:Leader Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Red Ranger Category:Animals Category:Royal Beast Rangers Category:2019 Category:PR Intellectual Archetype